User talk:Dodo8
Here you can contact me.For Talk Page Archive see: Talk Page Archive #1October 2010-February 2011 Re:Nominee I voted for you! BTW I edited the mainpage template and when you said that Icycubed was the worn who got the Achievements actually I adked the admins and the told that I should ask the other members of the wiki. This happened before you joint so Icycubed was the only active user, so I asked him and he told me that he would like it. Anyway I'm going to have my school exams on 21st March, so I wont be active until 10th April. But I also wont be available before that to.:( PS:Did you know my birthday was on 2nd March? -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 09:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Thanks! Oh, I like to wish people on their birthdays. I can't for yours. :D -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:56, March 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Block It is real! On the Crew News Blog SPARKS and the RSN News said that PIT CREW Fluffy thinks he's a hot shot racer and will get revenge if he gets beaten! You're not updated. Dr. Chopdeal 03:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Dr. Chopdeal Don't Block Don't block him because I checked it up in the Lexi Lowdown in the RSN and it was true. I'm not doing this only to get new users in the wiki, I want good editors and want people to prove themselves. But we can't have too many admins. I shall choose an admin when they prove themselves and not tell them how much edit limit for them. I will see when an admin needs to be chosen. I may or may not choose him, it depends if he has contributed alot to the wiki and has been extremely active. -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 05:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Vote Why did you remove Dr.Chopdeal25's vote in the World of Cars Online Wiki: car of the month? -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 12:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) HEY IM NEW HI IM VICEROY WHEELCOVER NICE TO MEET YOU Hey. Hi there, Dodo8. You haven't been editting in the wiki for a long time. What happened? Your not doing anything. Come on, I need your help in this wiki. You have to be active. Lol, otherwise I'll be the only active admin. -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 10:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Oh, hi Dodo8. My school just got over. Have you seen the new awesome stuff in the wiki? If it does't come for you, press ctrl + F5. Is your school goin to get over? -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 10:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:School In my school it ended in April 9 and starts at June 6 . Yep, we need more pages. OK, alot of pages. LOL, I'm also good at maths. Oh, now the Car Show Off Month is starting by Ramone. There was a story of a poor tractor which appeared in-game and a few cars guided her back. Lexi Lowdown has a player car and helped the poor tractor. After they guided the tractor back Frank chased everyone thinking they wee going to hurt the tractor. And a new mini-game has bee released. It's called Mater's Sling Shoot. That's what happened. OK, I'll see you soon. -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 06:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Oh, yeah. Happy Birthday. I just remembered.:D -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 06:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Oh, and best of luck in your tests. -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 03:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:School Oh, I hope she gives you extra marks:). My tests are over, like, along time back. A month I guess. It's because my school closed at April. My tests, I think, are a bit different from yours. My marks are out of 100. And I don't have notes. By saying notes, what do you mean? I just have a question paper and an answer paper and write the answers for the questions in the answer paper. I did great in my exams. Except Social Studies. I got way bad at that. -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 10:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I haven't got my results yet, because I'll only get it on June, when my school re-opens. But I know I'll get bad marks. -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 15:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Message from Lukwisnie Hi, Dodo8. This is Lukwisnie. You probably noticed that you were ranked #1 on the World of Cars Online Wiki. Well, now, I beaten your record with 920 points! RE:Hello Hi, Dodo8. I, too, have been inactive for a while - because of my school - and I want to know why are you creationg another account? I am a bureaucrat and I have the ability to change people into admins. I keep it like that so we can't have too many admins. And when your once a bureaucrat your always one. So if you want anyone to become and admin, just ask me. But I want to ask you some thing - since Lukwisnie has helped this wiki alot and showed excellent performance in helping the wiki, don't you think we should give him Rollback Abilities? Please reply soon. -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 09:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I misunderstood you thinking that you wanted to create a new account who is ranked #1. Anyway, okay, I will make Lukwisnie a moderator if he accepts. And my school started on June. -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 11:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ive seen you before on world of cars! :)